


Words I didn't mean

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Everyone knows he didn't mean the warm mouth comment, Ian and Mickey - secret relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mickey's attempt at apologising, Oblivious Mandy, [Spring break draft clean up]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his sister storms into the store to yell at Gallagher, Mickey doesn't expect himself to be the one that needed to try and make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words I didn't mean

When Mandy storms into the Kash n Grab, Mickey pauses for a moment to quickly think of what he had done to piss her off this time. He needs to know how many punches he should let her get in for it before he can ask her to fuck off. 

What he hadn't been expecting, was for her to shove him with nothing more than a simple "Move over, asshole" , so she could lean up and slam her hands down on the counter in front of Gallagher. 

The elder Milkovich blinks with surprise, and glances towards where the redhead is looking at his sister with nothing but calm resolve. 

"You do not get to do this to me!" She snarls at him and Mickey feels his hackles rise, but he isn't sure which one of the pair in front of him he wanted to currently defend. 

"You can be mad at me all you want but -" Ian began, his calm still not wavering, but Mandy had reached forward to shove at him; The counter in the middle takes away even the little impact she could have otherwise made. 

"I know my own brother Mandy" The redhead continued and now Mickey was definitely on his sister's side, because Lip Gallagher was an asshole of epic proportions and whatever he had done to his sister, Mickey was going to make him pay for it, regardless of what the other Gallagher thought of it. 

"You know fuck all!" She shouted at him. 

"I know he treats you like shit and you deserve better than that" Ian answered, voice still steady and calm, but his words were throwing Mickey for a loop all the same. 

What the fuck was going on here? Was firecrotch actually defending Mandy against his favorite sibling? Not that he wasn't one hundred percent in agreement with the fact that she could do better than that douchebag. 

But Mickey wasn't given the chance to think about it more, or even try to demand an explanation, because Mandy's next words sent his world in a tailspin.

"Oh that's rich coming from you! How is your closeted douchebag of a non-boyfriend? Lip and I might have problems, but at least he never said I was nothing more than a warm mouth to my face" 

Mandy's voice was still ringing in his ears, the cold words making him feel like he just got suckerpunched. His gaze found Gallagher on their own accord and he could see that the color had completely drained out of him, and his hands were fisted on his thigh. 

"You should leave Mandy" Ian said, voice flat and clearly fighting for control. 

"Fuck you Ian Gallagher!" She shot back, already storming back out of the store. 

The next ten minutes were the longest of Mickey's entire life, that including the time when Terry had walked past after the first time he and Gallagher had fucked. 

Green eyes were steadily ignoring him, the fists he had made now holding the counter in a white knuckled grip. 

The youngest Milkovich male had no idea what he should say next, was it too late to say he didn't mean those words? Would he even be able to say it? 

He opened his mouth a couple of times, running his thumb over his lip trying to form words and failing each time. 

"This never happened" Gallagher finally told him, no room for argument in his tone. Which was exactly why Mickey protested instantly.

"The fuck it didn't" He blurted out.

The look he was levelled with then would have scared braver men than him away, and if he hadn't already known it wasn't a good idea to cross Ian Gallagher, he would have caught on then. 

Still, he was a Milkovich damnit, he wasn't going to back down simply because some badass kid might kick his ass any given minute. 

"Look man, I say shit I don't mean, you gotta know that by now" He finally settled on saying. 

The redhead in front of him only quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest, unrelenting, but not giving two fucks at the same time. Jesus, how did anyone get under his skin like that?

"You really think I don't give a fuck? How stupid are you firecrotch?" Mickey tried again. 

"Do you Mickey? Sorry, all the times you've asked me to fuck off cuz you didn't want to be seen with me, and the times you didn't let me kiss you or even fuck you face to face didn't clear it all up" Ian says, sarcasm dripping off his words.

Mickey couldn't help swallow the lump in his throat. He didn't remember a lot of times the redhead was this pissed, and he wasn't exactly sure at how he was supposed to be dealing with the anger. He was used to angry people throwing their fists around until they weren't angry anymore.

"Ey you know I ain't exactly good with words Gallagher" Mickey managed, trying to find himself an excuse. 

"You had no problem saying I was just a warm mouth" The taller boy pointed out, and Mickey hated the word more each time he heard it. 

"Fuck it" Mickey cursed "I was pissed alright? But come on, I don't exactly work in this shit hole just for the free fucks or spend all the time I could be dealing holed up on empty rooftops cuz I liked the scenery." 

Gallagher was frowning now, his expression not really giving much away, and his lips still pressed into a thin line, that upward tilt that Mickey always waited to see, never showing. 

"I mean we hang out and shit" He finally added, looking anywhere but at the long limbed boy in front of him. 

"You telling me you might maybe show up for my funeral or something?" Ian asked, voice finally losing some of the former hardness. 

"Someone's gotta kill you for getting dead" Mickey answered without missing a beat and finally, finally, there was that smile. 

"That didn't even make sense Mick" The younger boy grinned. 

"And your funeral does?" Mickey questioned. 

"Don't know if you noticed, but I think I might have pissed off a Milkovich" Came the answer, instantly making Mickey laugh. 

"Damn firecrotch, that's a dumbass fucking move. Guess you're gonna want a fuck when you're still breathing huh?" Mickey found himself suggesting, already turning away to the back of the store, knowing he'd be followed. 

And if they, maybe kissed that day, then Mickey would just have to suck it up and admit the smile it earned him was almost better than the kiss itself. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Cookies? Anything?


End file.
